Colliding Worlds
by Johto Gunner
Summary: Are we alone in this universe? Or are there creatures on other planets? A young Pokemorph named Krystal has often asked herself this and wants to personally find out if their really are such things as aliens in this universe. What could possible go wrong
1. Intro

**Colliding Worlds**

**Johto Gunner004 here with another new story pitch.**

**The plot is fairly simple... it's basicly the Pokemon world with Pokemon and Pokemorphs and no humans.  
Yeah... pretty simple... nothing more too it... or is there? This is only the first chapter...**

**Intro: Ever wonder what's out there?**

You ever look up at the sky and wonder what's out there? Ever wonder what's like on other planets? Have you ever wanted to be one of those brave explorers that boldly ventures out into the stars in search of new and mysterious planets like our own or a completely different world that defies all laws of science and logic? Well I have.

………What? It's perfectly normal to wonder this… at least… that's what my mom says.

Our planet is a small planet in a relatively small galaxy. Not many planets and only one giant star in the center of it all… the planet itself is home to these wonderful creatures with the most extraordinary powers in this star system. These creatures are our friends, our family, and in a way… our ancestors if you will.

The creatures are called Pokémon. They are many different types and species of Pokémon in the world, many are which we've seen and studied before… yet there always seems to be one or two hundred more which haven't been discovered yet.

We are like Pokémon in many ways and yet different from them at same time. We share many of their psychical and, to a certain extent, their mental traits as well. We share their powers, their strengths and weaknesses… yet no matter how hard we try, their powers are somewhat greater the ours… who… or rather what are we? We are called Pokémorphs. Creatures that are part Pokémon and part of an ancient breed of unknown creatures.

No one really knows what the creatures who came before us were like, or even what they were called… but some people suspect that the mysterious beings had a lot to do with modern day civilization. I'd like to think that the beings were aliens from space, sent to colonize this world along with other… but everyone I said that too laughed at me.

What happened to the beings? No one knows… they just disappeared, vanished off of the face of the planet… leaving us and the Pokémon to live in perfect harmony… well… almost perfect at least.

My name is Krystal Sehcteks. I'm a Smeargle girl with an unusual obsession with outer space. I'm just your normal Pokémorph growing up in a small town located in the Johto Region. People who know me, know that I'm a very adventurous girl and I love to drag my friends into the crazy adventures I get myself into. I'm a very… persuasive morph. People also call me a very naïve and simple minded dog, but I don't see it in me.

A lot of people think I'm crazy for believing that there's life on other planets, but I just know there is! They say that there is no life out there, but how would we know that? We've never gotten very far in our space programs… so what makes them think that we're alone in the universe?

* * *

New Bark Town, Johto  
(Krystal's POV)

I heard my watch sitting on the dresser next to my bed beeped. Telling me that it seven O'clock and time for me to wake up… but since when do I listen to a device wrapped in plastic? I place a pillow over my head in a vain attempt to cover my floppy, brown, canine ears.

"Krystal," I heard my mother call from down the hall. "Krystal, wake up, you're going to be late." I responded with a loud groan. "Don't you groan at me, young lady, you're the one who wanted to make sure that you woke up early." My mother nagged me. I groaned again.

"Alright then… miss the field trip to your father's observatory in the Blackthorn mountains." My mother taunted. My eyelids shot open and I quickly jumped out of bed and ran towards my closet… tripping over my own tail in the process… what kind of morph trips over her own tail?

I quickly got back up and glared at my four foot long, brown furred tail. The tip of my tail produced a crystal colored paint that perfectly matches my large, crystal eyes. I normally use this tail to sketch out my ideas, plans and schemes but apparently today, I'm going to be straggling it.

"Stupid tail." I childish pouted at my fifth limb. "We're going to be late and miss the bus because of you. What's wrong with you anyway?" I pointless asked my tail. "Are you trying to screw this up for me?" I glared at my tail, expecting it respond.

"This is because I gave up painting, isn't it?" I heard my mother call my name "Krystal, who are you talking to?" She curiously asked. I blushed realize that I had been speaking pretty loud if my mother was able to hear me.

"Uh… I'm not talking to anyone, Mom." I answered… then I realized how silly and just plain weird that sentence sound and quickly added, "I have the TV on!"

Although I didn't think my mom would fall for it, she just sighed and told me to hurry up and get ready if I wanted to make in time to catch the bus.

There was no way in hell was I ever going to miss this! I've waiting forever for a chance like this to happen to me! This could be history in the making… and I'm making it!

I quickly got up from the floor, opened my closet and grabbed whatever clothes I could find. After I dressed I took a quick look in the mirror and realized I looked like a mental, killer clown. I tried again and this time, by sheer luck I ended up with an outfit that didn't make me look like an undead Smeargle. I had put on a plain blue blouse with a plain white mini-skirt and blue and white sneakers.

After I got dressed I quickly grabbed my bag, my watch and my school I.D. and rushed out of my room. I ran through the hall of the second floor of my house, once more tripping over my own tail and tumbling down the stairs, landing right on my head.

"Oh my Arcues! Krystal, are you okay?" My mother quickly asked rushing to my side. "I'm fine miss talking brown Jigglypuff and yes, I'd love to be the bride's maid at your wedding with the silver Onyx." I unconsciously mumbled. "…Excuse me, dear?" My mother asked.

I heard a bus horn honking in front of our house and I sprang back to my feet and raced out the door. "Okayseeyaloveyagottagobyemom!" I quickly said as I ran out of the door and onto the bus just as the driver was closing the doors.

I was greeted by a very pissed off Persian morph who is known for his open hatred of any morph under the age of eighteen and by my science teacher, an old Manectric that used to work for the Hoenn space program. Can anyone guess why he's my favorite teacher?

Since I'm always the last one the school bus picks up every day, I had to sit in the back with poison kids as always… what's worse is that the only poison types that take the bus are the two Stunky twins… and to make things worse… they have gas.

* * *

**FYI: Krystal's last name is actually Sketches backwards. Hey be glad I didn't use Tniap! And yes... she does seem a little crazy, thank you very much.**

**I wonder what's going to happen at her father's observatory? ;)**

**As always: Love it, Hate it, Just review it.  
Gunner out.**


	2. Field Trip

**And here it is. The next chapter of Colliding Worlds.**

**I don't know when I'll update this story again, giving**** the fact that I focus most of my time on HLH. I'll have the next done, hopefully before the year ends. Enjoy.**

Field Trip!

(Krystal's POV)

"Hey Smeargle," One of the Stunky twins spoke up. "Smell my paw and tell me if you notice anything off about the scent." I didn't have the courage to respond. I had stopped breathing in a vain attempt to keep from inhaling the poison type's stench.

"Come on, Smeargle, please?" The skunk begged. Here's where it doesn't pay to have a candid muzzle. Because of out superior sense of smell, we can pick up scents that other morphs are unable to smell… lucky bastards… as a result, disgusting odors, like a fart for example smell worse for us than a morph with weaker nose. And it only gets better, if someone were to shove something up my nose, I'd probably be smelling the same scent for weeks on end… aren't I lucky?

The Skunk continued to pester me about smelling his paw, (Why the hell would I do that?! Arcues only knows where that's been.) And I just kept holding my breath, losing precious brain cells by the second. I swear I felt my lungs shrivel up from the lack of oxygen.

"Uh… excuse me… miss Smeargle?" The Ralts of our class nervously asked me. "Sara Ruby asked me to take your seat in the back so you could sit up front with-" I wasted no time and ran to the front of the bus to take that seat.

Then, as if the bus driver felt like being an asshole, the bus suddenly stopped causing me to lose my balance and fall flat on my muzzle. The bus roared with laughter, making me feel like a clown. I didn't feel like getting so I ended up crawling to the front in hopes of avoiding direct eye contact with anyone on the bus.

"Hey Krystal, what do the dust bunnies taste like?" A Vulpix girl asked me, smiling. "Sara, please I'm in no mood." I sighed, getting up and sitting down next the girl.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that like that peasant!" She said in a bossy tone. "Have you forgotten who I am?" She overdramatically asked. "I am the one and only Sara Ruby. The most popular and most beautiful girl in the academy." Oh Arcues, please just take me now.

"Sara, I've been your friend since forever and, unlike many of your so called 'friends,' I've been with you through thick and thin. Remember when you were wearing those huge, blocky glasses? Or how about the braces you got in second grade and wore until freshman year? Oh, and of course you remember when had to shave-"

"Okay that's enough!" Sara quickly stopped me. "Geez, I was only kidding, there's no need to go over every little thing that happened to me when I was kit." She complained.

"Sorry… it's hard to tell when you're faking and when you're being serious." I apologized.

"Well, I am a good actor." She beamed… what a Mary Sue.

"Whatever… Hey, are you as excited as I am about this field trip." I asked.

"Obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't be putting these headphones over my ears and listening to some music instead of listening to you drone on and on about how this is your life's dream." Sara said, placing a pair of head over the vulpine ears on the top of her head and closing her scarlet eyes.

I noticed that her headphones weren't plugged into a music player; she was just trying to get me to shut up while she took a nap… So I decided to play a little prank on her.

I quickly took out my mp3 and plugged the headphones into the device. I skimmed through my music until I found the loudest song I had stored, turned up the volume to max and pressed play. The Vulpix nearly jumped out of her seat and held her head in pain.

"AH! DAMMIT KRYSTAL!" She shrieked throwing off the headphones. "What the hell? I could've gone deaf because of you!" She snarled.

"Yeah, you could of… but you didn't." I teased. "…I hate you." Sara growled. "Love you too, Sara." I smiled.

The rest of the ride was pretty much he usual for us. Talking about our grades, thinking up new tag team battle strategies (We're great battlers when fighting single matches, but whenever we try double matches, we get out tails kicked easy) and talking about boys. Honestly, it's kind of like a never ending rut whenever I take the bus.

"Hey girls!" A Poochyena boy shouted from the seat in front of us.

"AH! Bad dog!" I shouted hitting the wolf with my backpack.

"OW!" The canine cried. "What the hell was that for?" He asked me.

"I don't know… you had it coming…" I simply answered.

"Why?" He asked, rubbing the side of black muzzle."Because… you just did, that's all." I giggled.

"You are one evil little girl." He growled.

"I'm not evil… I'm just misunderstood." I laughed along with Sara.

"…Oh you are just the worst kind of person." The pooch pouted.

I just giggled and quickly used my tail to paint a crystal colored mustache on his muzzle. The Poochyena just glared at me, slightly growling at me. "………You have no idea how much I hate you right now." He growled, trying to rub the paint of his muzzle… only to have spread all over his mouth, making seem that someone smeared his face with lipstick. Once more Sara and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" The Poochyena clueless asked.

Sara took out a compact mirror from her jeans pocket and showed the dark morph his face. The poor dog yelped a bit and started growling at me again.

"Well it's not my fault…" I teased, fanning myself with my tail. The dog kept growling while Sara was still laughing and holding her sides, probably in pain for laughing so hard. "…Okay, yeah it is." I admitted with a grin.

"Okay… I'm done… Oh dear Arcues." Sara finally said calming down while she took out a bottle of Smeargle pain removal. "Just hold still, Chris, and I'll have that paint off of you in no time."

"Ooooh… Why?" I childishly asked with large, sad puppy dog eyes. "He looks so funny." I moaned.

"Crystal…" Chris growled while Sara laughed again.

"Aw… the little doggie thinks he's a toughie." Sara teased the pooch in a baby voice.

"Don't you start…"Chris warned, once more trying to act tough by growling… like that's ever worked before.

Chris Paker is basically the class clown/cautious idiot of my group. He's always getting into trouble (with or without my help) and even though he tries to act to act tough, he's really nothing more but a big coward. He gets scared by everything and I do mean _everything._Last October, for example, he was scared by Zubat we made from cardboard (they didn't even look like Zubat! They looked like pickles with wings!) and hid in his closet for about two weeks… I'm being serious here.

Once Chris's face was free of my paint he tried to whack me over my head but I glared at him, signaling that that was a bad idea.

"………I-I'll let you o-o-off wi-with a warning…" He emptily threatened.

I giggled and bonked him on his head. "Ow! You know you're acting pretty calm for someone in your position." Chris said rubbing his sore head.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked lying back in my seat.

"Think about it… your father works at the observatory, right?" Chris asked. I nodded. "Then aren't you worried that he'll do something to embarrass you?"

"We have to be seen in public with you," Sara sighed. "I'm already embarrassed beyond belief." I giggled and patted the Vulpix on her shoulder saying "there there."

"But… if you want to think about it, he's right, Krystal." Sara suddenly said.

My muzzle was left wide open. "What?! Since when do you agree with Chris?" I asked, completely taken by shock.

"I know this is weird and right now I'm thinking that I'm some kind of a nightmare… but Chris actually does have a point." The Vulpix looked sick, as if she was going to throw up. In fact it looks like she did throw up a little in her mouth. "I never thought I'd actually have to say that." She whimpered.

"What do you mean?" I asked surprised that Sara would actually agree with the school's most paranoid and unstable morph ever to have walked through the halls.

"Well, what if you Dad pulls out some embarrassing photo or starts calling you something ridiculously childish?" The Vulpix asked.

I just laughed. "What? Do you think I'm worried? I'm seventeen years old, and that's like what, over one hundred and twelve years in dog years or something like that?" I asked, counting the years on my fingers. "Oh well. Like I was saying there's nothing and I do mean NOTHING that can embarrass me."

It wasn't too long before the bus made another sudden stop, forcing my canine head into the seat in front of me and before I knew it I was lying on the floor. (why am I so unlucky?) "Alright students," My teacher, Mr. Mane addressed our class. "We're finally here at the Blackthorn Observatory. Owned and operated by Scientist of the Johto Brach of the Silph Corporation."

Mr. Mane noticed me lying on the floor and looked at me disappointedly. "Miss Sehcteks, what are you doing on the floor?" He angrily asked.

"Um… I'm taking a nap?" I said in an inquisitive tone. The bus roared with laugh while the teacher made a roar of his own ordering silence. Clearly this Manectric morph wasn't amused.

"Get off of the floor and back into your seat, Miss Sehcteks, NOW!" He snarled. I quickly back in my seat and sat perfectly still while our teacher went over the ground rules and told us to stay with our group. Our teacher is fairly old and loves rules. He has a rule for everything and I do mean EVERYTHING. A rule for sitting, a rule for walking and even a rule for sneezing! One time I forgot to say "bless you" to a classmate after she sneezed and I ended up getting Saturday detention for two weeks!

Still, no rule loving electric hound is going to keep me from enjoying the greatest day of my life! I will enjoy myself and I will have the time of my life.

* * *

(Later that evening)

Today was the worst of day of my life! Oh Arcues, why? Of all places… of all times… why!? The field trip to the observatory was a disaster! First when I walked into the building, I slipped on the wet floor, then when I took a drink from a water fountain, some of the water splashed the front of my skirt so it looked like I wet myself and to top it all off I was made a fool in front the whole class by my own father! Oh Arcues, why? I ended up running out of facility in shame and embarrassment.

Right now I'm all alone. Just lying on the roof of my house, gazing at the stars like I always do… it helps calm me down. Many people would think of this as weird, but some of those people sleep upside-down, can lift boulders with their minds and are able to fly without any wings or arms so they probably don't the definition of the term "weird."

The stars look beautiful tonight… what am I saying? They always look beautiful. However tonight they seem especially wonderful… magical even… what I wouldn't give to leave this planet and go elsewhere. You know, fight evil aliens met cool friendly aliens, explore new worlds, blast stuff with lazar guns, travel at the speed of light, the whole sci-fi experience.

But who am I kidding? I'm just a dumb little girl on a small planet in middle of nowhere. I'm not meant to do any of that… I'm meant to be the class clown and mess everything I try to do.

"Krystal!" I heard someone call my name. "Krystal are you okay?" I recognized the voice as Sara and groaned.

"Go away!" I groaned. "I just want to be left alone." I whined.

"Come on, Kris, I know today wasn't what you thought it would be, but you can't just stay up there forever!" Sara tried to reason with me.

"Wanna bet?" I asked. "Believe it or not, I actually have junk stashed under a title up here." I lied hoping to get her to leave.

But the stubborn Vulpix sighed and didn't quit. "Come on, Kris, it wasn't that bad."

"I was made a fool in front of everyone!" I shouted.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." I heard a voice say from the window next to the spot I was sitting in.

"AH! Chris what are you doing here?!" I asked, surprised to see the Poochyena.

"I'm here to help cheer you up." He smiled, crawling out onto the roof.

I jumped to my feet and grabbed my tail. "Any closer and I'll change your fur color from grey to nice shiny crystal color." I warned, ready to paint.

"Okay then, I guess I could use a different color coat." He chuckled, lying on the roof of my house. "You know, today really wasn't all that bad a day."

I let my mouth hang wide open in my state of shock. I quickly got over that and stomped down on the Poochyena short tail. He howled in pain and yanked it from underneath my foot.

"You're not a nice morph… I thought Smeargle weren't supposed to be very violent." Chris whined.

"Yeah, well as it turns out, I am very volatile Smeargle morph." I growled turning away from the dark type.

It was at that moment that Sara popped her vulpine head out of my bedroom window. "Room for one more?" She cheerily asked, carefully climbing onto the roof, but still dispute her caution she nearly ended up falling off of the roof. Luckily she used her tails to balance herself. "Krystal, why do you always have to jump onto the roof whenever you feel depressed?" Sara sighed a small flame of relief.

I didn't answer, I looked away and sat back down. "Oh come on, Krystal!" Sara cried. "For the last time it wasn't that bad."

"My dad showed a fake public service announcement I made when I was seven as joke." I reminded my friends.

"He thought you'd enjoy it." Chris defended my father. "I mean you were so cute as little pup. You even dressed up like your father when you filmed the vid."

I blushed and growled a bit. "That's because I really did use his cloths." I snarled. "I shrank them in the wash so they could fit me!"

"Well the little speech you gave in the video was very well spoken and informative." Sara said, brushing back some of red hair.

"It was a speech on what to do when an alien eats your brain!" I cried, looking away. "Everyone was laughing at it!"

"………It was a very cute speech?" Sara said, trying to cheer me up.

"Ugh! Let's face it!" I shouted, slamming the back of my head against the roof of my small house. "I'm prone to embarrassing and weird stuff that ends hurting, emotionally… and physically." I said as I watch a flock of Torchic fun around my head. "I'm a freak that believes in aliens… nothing more." I cried.

"Oh come on!" Chris cried. "Do you really you're nothing like those crazy psychos that puts tinfoil on their and tries to communicate with the 'mothership.'" The pooch said in a faked hypnotic voice. "Yeah, I mean Chris is much more of freak then you'll ever be." Sara suddenly said, smiling. Chris growled at the Vulpix but she just kept smiling and waved at him.

"…Like I was saying." Chris sighed, calming down a little. "You're not a freak. You just have a very active imagination."

I didn't really pay any more attention to them… I just kept staring at the stars… wishing that there was one way I could prove to them… hell prove to the world that I wasn't as crazy as people thought I was."

* * *

(Main POV)  
(Over the planet)

A dark spaceship rapidly closed in on the planet filled with Pokémorph. The ship bared the symbol of some sort of bird sitting on top of a planet on the side of one its rear engines. The ship also appeared to have been armed with futuristic defense turrets on both sides of the ship and a large cannon, centered in the ship's nose.

Aboard the ship's bridge, two unknown creatures are conversing with one another. "…So you're sure they're on this plant?" A male voice asked

"Positive." A female voice responded. "My scanners have traced the enemy to this planet… however, I am unsure if it is inhabited by sentient beings or not."

"The atmosphere?" The male asked.

"Suitable for troop deployment, sir."

The male reflected on this for a while, before answering. "…Alright then… I want marines planet side on the double." He calmly ordered, adjusting his military cap. "They are to run reconnaissance and report any and all signs of hostile activity." The commander looked out the window of his bridge and gazed at the planet. "And if they encounter any hostility, from the enemy or from any local lifeforms… I believe our soldiers know what to do."

"Aye sir," The voice simply responded, showing no emotion.

Within seconds, small green spacecraft left the ship's hanger and entered the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUN... Oh like you're not thinking it.**

**Looks like Krystal was right after all... whether she likes it or not.**

**As always: Love it, Hate it, Just Review it.  
Gunner out.**


	3. Hard Landings

**I've really nothing to say here other than I'd like to announce that it is here that this story becomes a bit of a crossover… let's see who can guess what's mixed in here.**

**By the way, I'd really appreciate it if you guys could review this story. I crave a little criticism here and there to help better myself as an author and if you have suggestions you want to tell me, please don't be afraid to say anything.**

**Now we return to Krystal and her problems… oh woe is her…**

**Quicky Heads up: Pokemon/Pokemorph attacks are printed in Bold.**

**Hard Landings**

(Krystal's POV)

"Krystal, I think you're being stupid." Sara mused hovering over me. "Come on, people will forget what happened today."

I sat up and glared at her. "Are you kidding?!" I cried. "They took pictures and recorded the video! My own father even gave copies of my childish little presentation!" I shirked once more slamming the back of my head onto the roof of my house.

"Well it's not like he wanted to embarrass you." Chris the Poochyena morph reasoned, trying to cheer me up.

"What makes you think that?" I growled.

The pooch was silent as he thought of the of the right words to use, opening and closing his muzzle several different times, then bowed his head in defeat.

Sara sighed out a small flame and crossed her reddish furred arms. "Krystal, get over it. If you don't make a big deal out of this and ignore, by the end of the month, no one will remember any of this." She tried to assure me. Still I wasn't convinced.

We sat quietly on the roof as an awkward silence filled the air. The only sound that could be heard was the faint of roar of a jet engine… and faint explosion from the distance. Explosion weren't uncommon as many trainers order their Pokémon to use the attacks **Explosion** or **Self-Destruct** in a vain attempt to win a Pokémon battle or are foolish enough to try it out themselves… the results are never pretty. However, there was something different about the explosion we heard… something different…

A single small and unusually shaped aircraft, trialing thick black smoke flew over our heads leaving only a long cloud of smoke in its wake. It wasn't long before we all heard another smaller explosion indicating that the ship had crashed.

While my friends were stunned and confused, my blue eyes lit up and my long tail started wagging… We have been visited by real live aliens!

* * *

(Early today)  
(Main POV)

The small green space had entered the atmosphere with little problems. Inside the ship was its crew of two pilots and four armed soldiers, all wearing green uniforms with light body armor waiting in the cargo hold. The weapons the soldiers had in their hands were small and magazine, not at all like the typical laser blasters one might expect from an extraterrestrial, and had no sights or notable scopes of any kind, just a small screen indicating how many rounds the gun had left in the weapon before needing to reload.

While the pilots were silent and focused on transporting the soldiers to the predetermined landing point on the planet's surface, the soldiers were talking amongst themselves and laughing, enjoying the downtime they were given.

"So like I was sayin'," One of soldiers spoke up in an unusual accent. "I'm sittin' in da gym, liftin' weights, mindin' my own business, when dis damn shock trooper comes up to me and starts braggin' on how da ODSTs are humanity's greatest warriors." The human marine explained in an annoyed voice. "Seriously, where does dis guy get off? When's da last time dis fruitcake seen a real battle, anyway?"

"I know what you mean, Carter." Another human agreed. "Those ODSTs are quite the braggarts."

The only female marine in the group shook her head. "Now now you two," She sighed. "Those troopers are Special Forces; they receive better training than us and are sent out missions far more important and dangerous than ours. So they do have some right to brag." She explained.

Carter glared at the female Marine and just let out a loud laugh. "What? Come on Sarge, even Connors agrees with me here and dat's sayin' somethin'."

"Carter, please learn to speak English." She sighed. "Your Brooklyn accent is always a pain in the ass to listen to."

"Hey, dis here accent is what makes me unique" Carter laughed, the pure irony of the fact was that Carter had never been to Brooklyn, New York. Carter was born on in a city on the planet Mars, one of the first planets to be colonized by the humans.

"That's arguable." The Marine Sergeant sighed, adjusting her green helmet.

Connors nodded in agreement and looked towards the fourth member of their team. "Nearon, are you okay?" He asked the silent man. "You haven't said so much as word since we left the ship."

"Yeah, why is dat anyway?" Carter asked. "Ya got somethin' ta hide?" The youngest of four just shook his and causally looked towards the back of the dropship, ignoring the loud mouth. "Come on, Nearon. You can trust your old buddy Chester Cater, can't ya?" The marine once more shook his head, slightly smiling.

The marines wireless commutations lines sudden buzzed on and the voice there pilots happy spoke. "This is UNSC Pelican Dropship Echo two-nineteen to all passengers, we're now inside the planet's atmosphere and the view is simply amazing." The male pilot announced.

"The planet looks very much like Earth, believe it or not." The female co-pilot quickly added. "Want to see for yourself?" She asked.

The rear of the dropship slowly opened up revealing the planet's surface to the human invaders for the first time. "Check it out." Carter grinned, looking at a sea of trees expanding over the horizon. The trees surrounded a small mountain that had a waterfall pouring water into a river hidden by the dense forest. The waterfall seemed was colored gold by the setting sun.

"It's beautiful." There sergeant commented, awe stuck at the sight of the untouched forests.

"Doesn't look like any intelligent life has devolved here…" Connors noted, pausing only a moment to take in the landscape. "…With an atmosphere very similar to Earth's and land this rich in flora… we just might be looking at Earth's newest colony." He commented.

"Oh hell yeah." Carter cheered. "Wouldn't mind building a summer home here."

"Uh… Marines… you're not going to believe this…" One of pilots said in a stunned voice.

"Try us, some of us are gullible." The sergeant pointed to Carter.

"Oh, dat's real mature Rodriguez." Carter remarked. "That's Sergeant Rodriguez to you, corporal." The marine corrected him.

"Ma'am… I think you better have a look at this." Corporal Connors suddenly spoke up, looking out of the rear of their transport. Right below their aircraft was small city, resembling one they might be able to find on their own planet. Complete with tall skyscrapers, busy street filled with automobiles none too different than the ones of Earth and her colonies and a combination of trains, trolleys and monorails running all throughout the city.

The Marines were shocked to find an intelligent species that had technology very similar to their own. "Amazing…" Connors commented in awe. "The local planet's dominant life-forms have created a society much like our own." The marine grinned looking at the city. "This is… this is just…"

"Now hold on!" Carter suddenly spoke up. "What makes ya think dat their society is anything like ours?" Carter asked. "For all we know, they could be savages living in fancy houses."

Sergeant Rodriguez sighed at tried to explain that no savage could create a city like the one below them, but Connors stopped her by saying "There's no use talking sense into the senseless."

"Well… in case, Carter is actually right about one thing." The sergeant admitted. "It does seem highly unlikely that this society is anything like our own. I think we should be careful when dealing with locals and shouldn't let out our guard down even for a second." She warned her soldiers. The marines all nodded and loaded their weapons.

Suddenly, a buzzing noise could be heard as the cargo hold of their dropship began flashing red. "We've got a missile locked on to us!" The pilot screamed, alarming the marines. "Dark, fire the flares!" He ordered the co-pilot. Not soon after, small orbs of light shot out of the back of the dropship in an attempt to draw the missile away from the spacecraft.

While the flares did their job and the heat seeker missed its target, a second missile was launched soon after, giving the pilots little time to react. The explosive hit one of the dropship's, causing the spacecraft to lose balance and altitude.

"We're hit! Dammit all to hell, I can't keep her airborne!" The pilot panicked, realizing that there was nothing he or his co-pilot could do to keep them airborne.

"We're going down! Marines, strap yourselves in and brace for impact!" The sergeant ordered.

The human dropship came down to the planet's surface and hit the ground hard, skidding for about half a mile kicking up grass, dirt and knocking over small trees as it grinded to a halt until finally it slammed into two large trees, stopping the spaceship dead in its tracks.

Once the ship had landed, there was no motion to be found inside the ship. The marines were strapped to their seats not moving a muscle while pilot was forced into the canopy of the small spacecraft. The Co-pilot was still sitting in her seat hands still gripping the controls.

After a couple of minutes of silence, one of the marines started to move. He slowly and clumsily unbuckled the strap that kept him bound to his chair forced his battered body to stand up. The marine limped out of the spaceship only to collapse a few feet from the dropship.

* * *

(Krystal's POV)  
(In front of crash site)

I raced into the forest, ever eager to see what could be the single most important event in all of Pokémorph history! Just the thought of me being a major historical figure made my fur stand on end. My mind was filled with thoughts on how I would react when I would see the aliens. If they were friendly and came to make peace with us and tell us interglacial secrets I'd be the first to welcome them. If they came to conquer us, I'll use my **Thunder Wave** to paralyze them, call for help and be a hero. It's a win-win situation!

My friends followed closely behind me, protesting every inch of the way. "Krystal, are you crazy?!" I heard Sara yell behind me. "It's too dangerous for us!"

"We-we should wait f-f-for our parents or the police or better yet the army to get here!" Chris shouted out in a bit of a panic.

"Oh come guys," I said, annoyed at the both them and their lack of adventure. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" I shouted back with an energetic spark in my Crystal blue eyes.

"What is? The chance to have your brain eaten by alien?" Chris shouted… I'll kill him for that lame reference to my childish 'public service announcement' latter, right now I'm making history.

Sara tried to stop me by using her **Fire Spin** to trap me in a vortex of orange flames, but she apparently forgot that I had used **Sketch **to learn **Dig** and burrowed a small tunnel to escape the Vulpix's attack. While Sara was angry with me she was unable to chase after me any longer because a certain Poochyena boy made the idiotic move of tripping over a downed tree and collided with the Vulpix and knocked her down. I briefly looked back only to laugh at the two, then continued to run towards the crashed spaceship.

Once I finally had got there I froze up and looked at the sense dumb folded. The alien ship was ruined. Black smog was being released form one side of the ship and I caught the distinct scent of oil mixed with gasoline, making me gag. Parts that looked like they were the ships engines were scattered in pieces all over the forest and I even managed to find a rubber wheel next to the ship, which I found odd for some reason.

While the overall body of spaceship seemed to have held up, the crew of this alien craft didn't. I saw inside the sight of three alien bodies motionless and I was able to make out the coppery scent of blood in the air. Again I found this odd because I had assumed that alien blood had a different scent then my own… but then again, blood isn't something I smell very often, thank Mew.

One of the aliens wasn't with its friends inside the spacecraft. Oh no, it was one the floor with a weapon of some sort strapped to its back… the weird thing is that this creature reminded me of some the Pokémorphs on this planet. Almost like a Hitmonlee with normal sized feet and ears but with a lighter skin tone. Furthermore there was nothing very threatening about this guy. It had no claws or muscles and seemed rather scrawny even when compared to me.

I slowly approached the alien and examined the green armor it was wearing. The armor was as hard as Geodude and I had found English letters printed on the back of his helmet which read "Nearon" in bold print. The letters "UNSC" were also printed in bold on a small part of the back of the armor. I turned the body over and examined the alien's face. The creature looked male and young and had some black hair sticking out of his helmet.

As I finished examining the body, I found it amazing how similar our body structures were. Although I have a canine head, a long think tail and I have claws on my paw like hands… our body structures very, very much alike. This alien had two arms and legs with hands and feet. One head with two eyes and ears and small nose… It found it very, very crazy. I always thought that all aliens were green, had tentacles and weird antenna on their backs and heads and had soulless black eyes… I guess that's just all science fiction…

I placed my paw on his check and place my head on his chest to see if I could hear a heartbeat. My big and brown, floppy ears didn't hear a thing… nothing… yet the alien's still felt warm. This is probably because he had just recently died… however feeling curious, I had decided to look for some kind of a pulse.

I rolled up the sleeves of the alien's clothing as best I could and felt his wrist, looking for any sign of life. I remembered what my mother had taught had me on the weekends she wasn't working for the local clinic. She taught me how to search for a person's pulse, use recovery moves like **Recover** and **Refresh** to help more than just myself and even how to give mouth to mouth… hopefully that last lesson won't be put into practice anytime soon.

It was then that my friends had finally caught up me. "THERE YOU ARE!" Sara yelled. "What do you think you're?! Are you insane?!" The Vulpix fumed, clearly upset by overambitious actions. "You've got to be crazy to pull a stunt like this and… and… Krystal… what are you doing?" She frightfully asked, spooked at the sight of me holding the alien's wrist. Chris, the melodramatic mutt, froze up completely and fainted, falling over like a plastic statue.

I looked up at the Vulpix and quickly spoke. "Sara! You and Chris have got to help me get this poor creature back to my house!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Sara asked. "Have you lost it?!" Sara asked looking at the creature I was dragging towards her. The Vulpix took two steps backwards for every one step I made in her direction. "That… that thing came out of nowhere! And it came in a little green ship just like you had described in your little video!" I swear to Mew I'll make her pay for that later.

"Sara, please, this creature needs our help!" I reasoned.

"That creature could be part of full blown alien invasion."

"Or the key to saving our home!" I reasoned. "You never know. What if this guy's an intergalactic prince?" I asked with a smirk.

"What if he's a mercenary sent to kill all life on this planet?" Sara retorted.

Despite her protesting and contest pessimism, Sara agreed to wake up Chris and ask the retarded pooch if he could help up move the Alien I was dragging. After about three minutes of watching Chris freak out, two minutes of him complain and insult my family and fifteen minutes of watching him sit on the floor crying because I broke his nose, we dragged the Alien back to my house… where I'm going to need to need to come up with a damn good distraction/lie to sneak this guy past my mother.

* * *

**Just a quick question here… if an alien were to land in your backyard, would you pick it up and take back to your place to heal it… or call the army to blow it to hell and back? I know I'd blow it straight to hell… so why didn't Krystal?**

**In any case, let's just hope that Krystal hasn't just made the biggest mistake of her life.**

**And in case you guys didn't know. This is now a Pokémon/Halo crossover… what? If there is a Resident Evil/Pokémon crossover and a Kingdom Hearts/Pokémon crossover then why can't there be a Pokémon/Halo crossover?**

**But it's really not all too big of a crossover really… It's just the all the human military vehicles and some minor references to the Halo game. None of the known main Characters are in this story.**

**As Always, Love it, Hate it, Just Review it.  
Gunner out.**


	4. Alien Planet

**It's never too late for an update!**

**And so this story IS alive, how about that.**

**Sorry this took so long. I lost the plot to this story a long time ago and it took me awhlie before I typed up anythign decent.**

**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**Chapter 4: Alien Planet**

"Kilo two-nineteen? Are you there? Respond! Kilo two-nineteen! …Dammit! Kilo two-nineteen just went down!" The radio on board the human dropship boomed, causing one of the marines to stir.

She slowly rubbed her throbbing forehead, wiping the blood away off her face and brushing her brown hair away from her green eyes. "Ugh… my head…" She slowly looked around the wreckage and unbuckled herself from her seat. She tried to stand up on her wobbly legs and quickly fell to her knees. "Dammit… Marines, sound off!" She ordered as she slowly rose to her feet. "Marines!"

"I heard ya da first time!" Carter shouted. "Now shut up an' let me die in peace!" He groaned.

"Carter!" The sergeant shouted slapping the bulky marine. "Wake up! We have work to do!"

Carter groaned in pain as he finally regained full consciousness. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up! Just don't hit me again!" He groaned as he rubbed the back of his thick neck. "Dammit… dat was some crash."

Rodriguez quickly shook her head than turned to the lanky man sitting next to Carter. "Connors, you still with me?" She nudged the thinner marine.

"…Barely…" Connors groaned, slowly regaining consciousness. "What happened anyway?"

"We got owned." Carter groaned, clumsy unbuckling his straps. The large marine tried to stand only wince in pain and fall to his knees, clutching his leg. "DAMMIT!"

Rodriguez quickly helped Carter up and helped him out of the downed dropship. "Connors, can you walk?" Connors stood up and stretched showing the sergeant that he was in better shape than his comrade. "Alright, check on the pilots; see if they're still breathing. I'll move Carter out of the pelican and check on his wounds."

Connors nodded and slowly moved towards the cockpit of the damaged spaceship while the sergeant slowly walked Cater out of the ship and sat him down by a nearby tree. Upon leaving the pelican dropship, she saw that the immediate area was littered with weapons and ammunition. "Looks like da weapons locker was busted open. There are guns all over the damn place!" Carter noted as his sergeant began to check and medicate his wounds.

"Nearon, you still with me?" Rodriguez suddenly called out for the last member of her team. "Nearon?" She quickly glanced around the area, looking for the missing marine.

"Ma'am!" Connors called from the cockpit of the pelican. "We've lost the pilot."

"Figured as much." Rodriguez solemnly sighed. "What about the co-pilot?"

Connors responded by dragging the female pilot out of the downed spacecraft. "Unconscious, but still breathing." He replied as he set the young girl down by a fallen tree and removed her cracked flight helmet revealing that blood dripping down her forehead.

"Alright, just patch up her head and set her by that log over there." Rodriguez nodded as see pointed to one of the tree the dropship had knocked over upon landing. She quickly surveyed the area, once more searching for the missing member of her team. "By any chance, have you seen Nearon, Connors?"

"No, I haven't… why do you ask?"

"Dat Guy probably went on ahead ta scout da local area or somethin' like dat." Carter mused.

"Without checking to see if we were still breathing? Or attempting to wake us up? That doesn't sound like Nearon…" The female sergeant replied. "He's never one to just abandon the rest of the team."

Connors suddenly got unsettling thought. "Ma'am… you don't think he was captured by whoever shot us down… do you?" He asked.

The sergeant slowly approached the wreckage and picked up a pair of submachine guns that were lying on the ground. "Perhaps… or maybe it's like Carter said and he's just scouting on ahead…" Rodriguez looked back at the crashed pelican dropship. "…Connors, how's the ship's radio holding up? Can we get in contact with the Manhattan?"

Connors quickly ran back into the ship to check. Shortly after, he slowly returned and shook his head. "Radio's busted. It seems that we were receiving a transmission not too long ago… but the signal's lost."

Rodriguez cursed their luck and turned in the direction of the city they passed over. She took a deep breath and then walked over to Carter. "Can you walk?" She asked him.

The Marine slowly rose to feet, ignoring the pain in his leg. "Course I can. Dis little starch ain't nothing ta worry 'bout, Ma'am."

"Good," She responded, handing him an assault rifle. "In that case, gear up! We're moving out." She commanded. "We still have a mission on our hands."

"What about Nearon?" Connors asked as he picked up a battle rifle and checked to see if the weapon was loaded. "We can't just leave him behind."

"What about Nearon? What about us?" Carter suddenly exclaimed. "If ya remember correctly, we got blown outta da sky not too long ago! We don't even know what da hell shot us down! What if it's da Covenant? Da hell are we gonna do when an Elite Zealot charges us with its-"

"We have a cease fire agreement with the Covenant, Carter. The war's over, we won." Rodriguez quickly snapped.

"That still doesn't change the fact that our relationship with the covies is dicey at best. And our latest truce with them is only a week old." Connors reminded the team leader.

Rodriguez glanced at the totaled dropship, walked up to it and examined the damage. "…Except we weren't shot down by the Covenant. It looks like we were hit by a rocket, not plasma."

"Maybe da Covies are just using' our own guns against us!" Carter shouted.

"The elites would rather die than pick up a fully loaded UNSC rocket launcher." Connors sighed.

"Oh yea…" Carter laughed as he watched a small yellow blur suddenly scurry out of the forest. "Speakin' of lifeforms, what da hell is dat thing?" Carter shouted pointing at a creature sniff the unconscious co-pilot.

The small, yellow furred creature cocked its head and starched the back of its head with its lightning bolt-shaped tail. It's long, black tip ears kept twitching as it once again sniffed the unconscious human's face before playfully licking the pilot.

"It's tastin' her! It's about to shallow her whole!" Carter panicked as he pointed his assault rifle at the alien.

"Carter, how can it swallow a person whole? It's only a foot tall!" Rodriguez shouted, looking at her subordinate. "And you have the safety on…"

The co-pilot began to stir and slowly began to open her eyes. She turned her head and was greeted by the alien creature, who let out a cheerful cry. "Pika!" It happily cried.

The young woman's green eyes widened as she screamed and quickly attempted to run away from the small, yellow creature. She took no more than two steps before stumbling forward and landing on her face. "Ow…" She moaned.

Carter laughed at the girl's misfortune, earning him a punch to the face by his team leader. The little creature cocked its head to the side in confusion and slowly approached the startled human. "Pikachu?" It said in a curious tone.

The sergeant let out another disappointed sigh as she helped the co-pilot up. "You okay, soldier?"

"What is that thing?" The other woman exclaimed.

"Part of the local wildlife, I suppose." Connors mused.

The little alien then smiled and let out another joyful "Pika!"

"Perhaps it's a meat eater." Carter joked before Connors elbowed him in the ribs again.

"What it ever it is, it looks harmless." Connors said as he slowly approached the creature. "Hm… I've never seen an animal like this one before… what kind of creature are you?" Connors asked as he slowly held out his hand. The yellow rodent gave the marine an annoyed look before discharging a very weak bolt of electricity at him. "WHOA!" Connors shouted as he backed away from the small alien.

"Did dat little rat just shock you?" Carter asked in amazement. "Dat's awesome! Can it do that again?"

Rodriguez gave her marines a cold stare before talking to the co-pilot again. "Just ignore them. Are you alright, Miss?"

The co-pilot nodded and slowly rose to her feet. "I'm a little shaken up by the crash… but I'll live. My name is Dark, by the way. Airmen Joanna Dark… what happened to the Captain?" She asked.

"Dead." The sergeant coldly said as she handed the wounded co-pilot a pistol. Dark looked saddened by the news of her superiors passing and gave the downed spacecraft a mournful gaze. "I'm sorry, Dark… but we can't stay here. Whoever shot us down will be looking for survivors."

"I thought this was supposed to be a simple extraction mission." Connors grumbled as picked up another loose rifle and handed it to Dark.

"It was…" The sergeant replied, taking out a small device from her pocket. "…GPS still works, thank God. The L.Z. should be about half a click north of here."

"What _is_ da mission, anyway, Sarge? We weren't givin' much of a briefing before we left da ship."

"Upon arriving, the Manhattan's scanners picked up several distress beacons coming from the planet's surface, scattered across this region. The Captain suspected those beacons came from the surviving crew of the Sanctuary, an old UNSC carrier ship that the Rebels captured."

"Right, I remember now." Carter said as he rubbed his head. "We were fightin' dem near dat old ONI building, an' before we knew it, a small fleet of frigates appeared outta nowhere and nearly blew us ta hell! Tell me something, Sarge, where da hell does a rebel group get dat kinda firepower?"

Rodriguez scratched her head and simply shrugged. "I don't know. Rumor has it that the leader of the rebels was once a high-ranking UNSC officer who went rouge and tricked other officers into following him. Those ships might have been captured by his followers and used as a distraction to cover the Sanctuary's escape. Lucky for us, most of them were destroyed by the 5th and 7th fleets." Rodriguez explained. "Anyway, once the Sanctuary was off plant, it made a blind jump into slipspace in order to escape the rest of the fleet and the Manhattan followed it. That was about a month ago."

"An' dis is where they ended up, huh?" Carter said as he looked around. "It's a nice place an' all but the locals don't appear to be too friendly."

Dark rubbed her head as she glanced over to her crash pelican. "That's for sure." She sighed.

"Speaking of which, do you think the natives are working with the Rebels?" Conners asked.

"I doubt it." Rodriguez scoffed. "We're in uncharted territory and pretty far from any of the outer colonies. Besides, humanity's recent history his alien life hasn't exactly been very beneficial for us."

"Pi?!" The yellow creature suddenly shouted as its long ears began to twitch. The marines were too busy talking with each other to noticed the little alien as it scurried into the brush.

The rustling sound the bushes made as the alien jumped into them caught Dark's attention. She looked over to where the little rodent raced off. "Uh… guys, that little alien just ran off."

"Yeah, so?" Carter asked. "Are you disappointed it didn't eat ya alive?" He laughed.

"No… but I am curious as to why it suddenly just-"

"Quiet!" Rodriguez shouted as a faint rhythmic thumbing sound slowly filled the air. "You guys hear that?"

"…Yeah I do." Connors scowled as he raised his weapon.

The thumbing noise grew louder as the leaves in the trees began to rustle. "It sounds like a… helicopter?"

"Oh crap…" The sergeant said as a helicopter suddenly flew over them. The flying war machine slowly descended on them and fired several rockets at the crashed dropship as several more helicopters arrived on the scene.

"Enemy Aircraft! Marines, move into the forest!" Sergeant Rodriguez shouted as she and her Marines quickly ran deeper into the forest.

_**(Meanwhile)  
(Krystal's pov)**_

I struggled as I carried the strange looking alien on my back while my friends cautiously trailed behind me. "Krystal, please listen to reason!" Sara cried. "Let's just leave the alien here and go for help! We can call the military or the space program or whoever it is that deals with this kind of thing!"

"They would just make things worse!" I countered. "They'd put it in a lab and study it like an animal!"

"And what do you think will happen when it wakes up?" Sara questioned. "Do you think it'll give you space crystals or make you an intergalactic queen or some crap like that?"

"It's possible!" I enthusiastically responded.

"You're just enjoying every moment of this, aren't you?" Sara asked as she bowed her head in defeat. I nodded at her, giving the vixen a big grin.

"Uh… guys… do you hear that?" Chris asked as his canine ears flickered. "It sounds like a bunch of helicopters."

"Probably a few news choppers racing to the crash site. This is biggest scoop of the century." I said as my eyes lit up at the thought of my name appearing in history books. I'll be even more famous the explorer who discovered the Sven islands! Or the guy who invented the Pokéball!

My fantasies were quickly blown to bits when we heard explosion coming from the direction the choppers were flying in. "You were saying?" Sara asked as her ears flattened against her head.

"Oh Mew! We just started an intergalactic war!" Chris started as he flailed his arms around in panic. "Any moment now a fleet of spaceships will appear and nuke our world!"

"I-I'm sure those were just… uh… a friendly outer worldly greeting?" I suggested trying to rationalize what just happened, praying that our army didn't just start a war.

Sara facepawed before slapping me with an Iron Tail to my face, forcing me to drop the alien I was caring. "On what planet are explosion a 'friendly greeting?'"

"You never know! There might be planet out their greet people with bombs! Have you ever visited other planets before?" I questioned the Vulpix.

"Krystal!" Sara shouted before grabbing my arms. "We're in really hot water here! This isn't a joke! We need to ditch this alien before the military shows up!"

"B-but…" I stammered as I nervously gripped my tail. I have to come up with a plan to save this being. I just can't this guy here! Who knows what the government will do to him. Besides, I feel this guy maybe our only hope of making peace with the rest of his kind. Of course, that could just be my sense of adventure talking. "What if we hid the alien and tie it up in the shed behind my house? That way, if the army does find us, we can say that's our prisoner?"

"Are you stupid?!" Chris shouted as Sara's eyes suddenly lit up. "What if the military thinks we're helping the aliens?! We could be imprisoned or worse! This could go on our permanent record." The pooch whined while his fluffy tail curled around his legs.

"Actually, I think Krystal's on to something, Chris." Sara grinned as she glanced over to the alien. I don't like that look in her eye. "If the government finds out that we captured this thing, than perhaps they'd be willing to pay us for handing it to them. Hell, we might end up being rich and famous for this!" She grinned as she ironically mirrored my fantasies.

I'm starting to regret suggesting this idea. Sara's always looking for ways to make herself famous. Hell, the only reason why she's in drama club is because she believes it's her one way ticket to the silver screen.

"You both are insane!" Chris cried before another explosion caused his fur to bristle in excitement. "Okay, we can finish this discussion back home where it's save! Come on!" The poochyena cried as he ran back to New Bark with his tail literally tucked between his legs.

Sara nodded as she quickly grabbed the alien's arms and I carried his legs. I really hope I won't regret this decision in the near future.

**(Back at the crash site)**

One of the Kanto Regional Defense helicopters slowly descended on the human spaceship. There wasn't much left of the ship after several choppers fried rockets into the wreckage. Upon touching down, a houndoom morph exited the chopper followed by a small group of fire-types. The houndoom slowly approached the wreckage and shook his head.

"Of all the times for an alien to crash on our planet." He sighed. "I'm supposed to retire next week and this crap happens!"

"Uh… Lieutenant Duber…" One of his men spoke up. "Shouldn't we be looking for survivors?"

"Leave that to Captain Drake and his Dragons. If there are any aliens still alive, I'm sure they'll find them." The houndoom reposed before an odd scent caught his nose. "…Do you smell, blood?" Duber asked.

An arcanine morph lifted his head and sampled the air. "Now that you mention… I do." The large dog followed his leader as the rest of the squad slowly dispersed, searching the imitate area for survivors.

Duber suddenly stopped near the wreckage and looked on the ground to find the grass slightly stained with blood. "Well what do we have here?" The dog grinned as he noticed a trail of blood leading into the forest. "Sergeant!" He barked.

"Yes sir?" The arcanine asked as he stood at attention.

"You and the rest of squad are to keep this area secure until we can move the spaceship." Duber knelt down to look the bloodstain, noticing several a pair of paw prints in the mud. "I'm going to follow this trail and see if I can't find out little E.T."

The arcanine nodded as Duber slowly followed the trail back towards New Bark Town.

**Okay... well... things are not looking well for anyone. Why do I sense violence in the near future?**

**Hopefully it won't take another three or four years for me update this story.**

**As Always: Love it, Hate it, Just Review it.  
Gunner out**


End file.
